


You Can Hear It In the Silence [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "You Can Hear It In the Silence" by waldorph. </p><p>"When CAPTAIN AMERICA walks into the precinct, Jake staples his finger and doesn't realize it for like, six hours. He can only be happy that Scully and Hitchcock leave every day they can at 4:48pm so that they couldn’t bring shame upon the family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Hear It In the Silence [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts), [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Can Hear It In the Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774723) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Length: 19:38  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20can%20hear%20it%20in%20the%20silence.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-can-hear-it-in-silence).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't do this in time for #ITPE treats, but this is my holiday gift for reena_jenkins and Readbyanalise010. 
> 
> I was sick when I recorded this, so if I sound different, THAT IS WHY. I had so much fun making this podfic, I can't even tell you. :D Thanks so much for writing this waldorph, and for the blanket permission! 
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
